DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) This core will be responsible for some of the laboratory services necessary to support aspects of Projects I, III, and IV. The core will maintain cell banks to provide tumor cell lines and hybridoma cell lines; produce and purify monoclonal antibodies; perform immunologic assays including ELISA and HAMA; provide quality control testing of radiolabelled antibody; and perform biochemical assays for proteins and carbohydrates.